mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Registered contributor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Registered contributor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 17:26, February 6, 2010 Quit it Whenever or not those two are going to be in actual gameplay,they already showed them in the storyline for being in the trailer itself. They wouldn't show characters unless they have their role in the game. So they ARE IN GAME! Shao Khan specially. He's seein when flashing images of the characters. So quit undoing that. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 01:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm only able of managing them. I'm not a mod Kaihedgie 02:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Similar articles I redirected one to the other. Thanks. SmokeSound off! 03:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi *Yes i do edit here as well. I also edit at the Spongebob wiki, where i am an administrator. I do most of my work at the Spongebob Wiki since i was appointed admin.~ [[User:Shroomish7|'Shroo'mish7]]''Talk'' 20:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Im seeing tons of people on different wikis. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 12:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay As you suggested, I've replied to you on your talk page. I hope I achieved the desired effect! 14:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Registered contributor, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake, voting ends next week (the 11th). Sorry about that. 03:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Taiko won the "Best Kharacter Design"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just Curious Hello RC Unfortunately I only have the first Killzone (which I love) because I don't own a PS3 yet. I played Killzone 2 but I haven't played 3. By the way when was its release? I haven't edited the Killzone wiki in a while so I'm not up to date. Regards Kuro Selas 12:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah in europe the release date was also Fev 22nd. I've got to get a PS3, I'm dieing to play Killzone 2 and 3, God of War 3, Mortal Kombat (2011) and so much more. Kuro Selas 22:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, nice to meet you as well. Yeah, I've known Sniper since he joined RvB wiki. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 05:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Advice I like your Tremor picture on your profile. Can you tell me where you got that? I'd like to have on my page as well. Tremorfan94 23:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 01:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) well r u r u Registered Mortalkombat100 06:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) lol Tremorfan94 07:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC)